Star Trek: Return of the friends!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lilly and Oliver join the new Hazard Team aboard the starship Enterprise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This is a sequel to my other Star Trek / Hannah Montana - crossovers. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Trek: Return of the friends!<strong>

**Lieutenant Miley Ray Stewart is in her quarters on the Enterprise-E.**

Miley turn on her computer and enter her access code. "Lt Miley Stewart, security access code 215 G 984."

"Security code accepted." says the computer.

"Open long-range com. link 21689.12 - Alpha." says Miley.

"Com. link open!" says the computer.

Ensign Lillian Anne Truscott's face appear on Miley's computer screen.

"Hi, Lils!" says Miley.

"Hi, Miley! I heard that you're assigned to the Enterprise." says Lilly.

"Yeah, I am!" says Miley. "And soon so are you!"

"What...?" says Lilly.

"I've talked to Captain Picard and he said that any of the old members of the Hazard Team are welcome to join the new team if they want to." says Miley. "So, Lils...what do ya say? Wanna serve with me once more?"

"Yeah, of course! I'd love to!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Awesome! Ask Oliver for me. I could do it myself, but he should hear the good news from you, Lillian." says Miley.

"Okey, I'll talk to Ollie! See ya soon, Miley! Truscott, out!" says Lilly.

"Good, Lilly! Stewart, out!" says Miley as she close the com. link.

Four days later Lilly and Oliver arrive on the Enterprise.

"Hi, guys! Welcome aboard the starship Enterprise!" says Miley as she meet Lilly and Oliver in the transporter-room.

"Hi, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Hi, Ollie!" says Miley.

"Hi, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Hi, Lilly!" says Miley.

Later the 3 friends are in Captain Picard's ready-room.

"Captain Picard, meet my friends!" says Miley.

"So these are your friends that you told me about...?" says Captain Picard.

"Ensign Oliver Oscar Oken! Starfleet service number 114 Delta 613. Starfleet field-medic." says Oliver.

Captain Picard look at Oliver with a smile on his face. "Easy before you start to feel dizzy, ensign! You don't have to act like that. This is not an official briefing."

"Yes, sir!" says Oliver.

"I'm Lilly Truscott, sir." says Lilly.

"It says in your duty-file that you're a good sniper. Is that true, ensign Truscott...?" says Captain Picard.

"Yes! I can use anything from a regular Starfleet phaser-rifle to a Hirogen pulse distruptor." says Lilly.

"Okey! Now it's time for all of you to meet the rest of the team." says Captain Picard.

Picard, Miley, Lilly and Oliver walk together to the briefing room for the security-department.

"Here they are! Your team!" says Captain Picard to Miley as they enter the room.

"Hi, everyone! I'm lieutenant Miley Ray Stewart, but you can call me lieutenant Stewart of just Miley when we're off duty." says Miley.

"Allow me to introduce the members of your new team." says Captain Picard. "Ensign Lucas Dawson. Ensign Victor DiMera. Crewman Jane Russo. Crewman Alan Stone. Crewman Angela Harper. Crewman David Black. Crewman Roger Green and Crewman Patrick McDonald."

"I'm goin' to be your new team-leader!" says Miley.

"Sir...a female team-leader...?" says Ensign Dawson to Captain Picard.

"Ya have a problem with takin' orders from a woman, mr Dawson?" says Miley.

"Ensign Dawson, Miley Stewart is a very capable officer with 12 years of Starfleet security experience and you'll do what she tell you. Is that clear, ensign?" says Captain Picard.

"Yes, sir!" says Ensign Dawson.

"Good! I'll leave you now!" says Captain Picard as he leave the room.

"Okey! Let's get to know each other, shall we?" says Miley in a loud strong voice. "These two are my friends, ensign Lillian Truscott and ensign Oliver Oken."

"We're not off to a good start with that guy! Ensign Dawson!" says Lilly to Miley.

"True, but I'm not afraid of him. I'm senior to him by at least two years as far as experience goes." says Miley. "He ain't the team-leader, I am!"

"Lieutenant Stewart! I'll leave the team!" says Ensign Dawson.

"Why?" says Miley with a confident voice.

"Because you're nothing but a slut who thinks she can be an officer!" says Ensign Dawson.

"That's no way to speak to a superior officer, ensign!" says Miley. "You're off the team for now and I'll allow ya to return to duty once you've learned to show me some respect!" says Miley.

"Bye, bitch!" says Ensign Dawson.

"Wait a second, ensign! Hand over your phaser!" says Miley as she grab Dawson by the arm and take his phaser. "Now you may leave!"

"Okey! To learn how to work together as a real team I've designed a special holodeck-simulation. It's holographic away mission. We'll meet at holodeck 2 in five minutes." says Miley. "Ensign Truscott, you're with me! Oken, make sure that all members of the team are equipped with type 2 phasers and that everyone wears a Hazard Suit!"

**The End.**


End file.
